The Tea Party
by justinstories12
Summary: Grace and Jefferson are finally reunited,now they will have the tea party they have been waiting along time for. This is my first story and I would really appreciate anyone to help me improve my work! I do not own these characters or the show this all belongs to it's respective owners. Note: Put some Henry/Grace parts in there(Chapter 5) Note: This may say Norwegian but it's not.
1. Chapter 1

The Tea Party

Chapter 1: Together Again

"Papa it's finally time for our tea party!" said my daughter Grace

"Yeah, and no time would have been better" I told her.

I was so happy to see Grace again; her beautiful smile reminds me of her mother. It had been so many years ago since I set that tea party arrangement and now I had regretted going with Regina

"So Grace, um introduce me to our guests?" I said to her over her shoulder while I looked at the table she had set up with a doll, and one very "special guest" – the bunny I made for her.

"Sorry I'm late!" I had some stuff to do, - that voice sounded familiar.

"Henry!" said Grace as she ran over to greet her friend.

"Oh yeah", um sorry I forgot to tell you I invited Henry over.

"Hello Mr. Jefferson", Hi Paige! Said Henry

Umm- "Oh I forgot to tell you, my name from Fairy Tale Land is Grace" Grace said as she cut into the conversation, before I could tell him she was actually Grace.

"Oh sorry Grace" he then took my hand and shook it.

"Hi Henry, welcome to the tea party" I told him as I held the door open for both of them

"So Dad, Henry, this is Little Paige, pointing to the Barbie doll nearly slipping from the little chair propped for it, and this is my bunny." She explained as she introduced us to her friends.

We poured ourselves some tea, and all took a sip. Grace had already given us plastic cups from her toy tea set to drink from- which I didn't mind.

After a few hours of talking and trying on some hats I didn't need with the kids, Henry left, and Grace went back to her adoptive parents' home.

I went over there and asked if I could say goodnight to her. They said it's alright as long as if I don't wake up their other son. I went up there and kissed Grace on her head goodnight.

"Best tea party ever papa" she said as she turned around to see me leave.

"You know it" I told her as she turned around again and fell asleep.

"Good night Grace" I said one last time before I silently closed her door.


	2. Chapter 2:Missing

Chapter 2: Missing

"I promise that I'll pick you up from school today alright" I told my daughter Grace as I rushed her off to the Bus.

"Alright bye Papa!" she yelled over the heads of her classmates as she boarded the bus.

"Grace's smile… so sweet, just like her mother… no I've got to focus… can't lose Grace, I had already lost her mother"….I told myself, trying to calm myself down.

"No… she was at school, she was alright there…right?" I said as I walked home.

As I was Halfway there pictures stormed through my head… of me losing…. My wife…Grace's Mother

"Jefferson you have to go it's for Grace!" she said as I tried to keep her in my grasp.

"I can't, Grace loves you…I love you." I told her.

"I love you to-Jefferson!" she yelled as her hand slipped from my Grasp.

Next thing you know I was back in my world… our world.

"No! I screamed at my Magic Hat- it was the thing that brought us there, the thing that made me lose her.

THUMP! "Ow…Crap that hurt" I hadn't been paying much attention… I had bumped into my house door. I went into the house and sat down on the couch. I turned on the T.V, but I couldn't keep thinking about what would happen to Grace. I couldn't lose her, I already lost her mother.

A few hours later…."

" , wake up!" I opened my eyes to the point of the noise. It was Henry... school was already over…"GRACE!"I yelled immediately.

"Henry, where is Grace?" I asked him

"That's the problem, we don't know." He looked serious.

"No, No, No, this can't be happening" I was so worried, I could hear the anxiety in my own voice.

"Emma and David are already on the case" Henry told me.

Whew… good the authorities are on the case at least. I would take anything if it were to tell me where she is.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Thanks to everyone for giving such a nice review on this-I promise to make more for you guys. (Note- this part takes place in the mind of Grace and switches on to different characters), so hope you like it!

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

I looked around and saw a tall figure—a woman, she was wearing a purple cape, with an umbrella in her hand, and a decayed flower in the other. I was kidnapped, all I could remember was getting off the bus, and heading to the corner to see if papa was there… then I blacked out.

"Awake yet dear?" she asked me.

"What do you want with me?" I said as I tried to break free of my bondage.

"Where is Henry Mills?" she asked.

Henry…. My friend… what could she possibly want with him? I've never seen this woman before; she looks like she never came with the curse.

"What I want with him, is none of your business little girl" she scoffed- as if I was a "little girl"—had she read my mind?

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was headed home"- to Mary Margret's apartment, I told her hesitantly—I know I shouldn't have told her that, but maybe after this I can think my escape plan.

"Thank you" she said one last time before exiting the room.

When I saw that she was gone- I tried to see my surroundings- there was a harpoon- and a bunch of rope- "Where in the world am I" I thought to myself.

"Can't reach the harpoon" I thought to myself… "Maybe I could use that rope to lasso it over here"

It wasn't the best plan- but it actually worked. Once I was free I checked my body for any cuts from that big pointy harpoon—luckily there was none.

Meanwhile back in the sheriff's office….

"Now Jefferson please calm down" I said as I tried to calm the bastard down, he held me at gunpoint once and almost killed me, I wasn't taking any chances for him to go crazy again.

"I can't Emma!" He told me in the most mournful tone—it almost made me feel sympathetic for him.

"Jefferson- I need your help- alright when was the last time you saw her?" I asked him

"It was when I dropped her off at the bus stop- then if fell asleep, and now she's gone and-justmbmh… argh!

"Jefferson calm down!" I screamed at him.

"I can't calm down, my daughter is missing!" he screamed as he pounded his fist angrily on my desk.

"Jefferson" I pleaded with him…"Stop"

I managed to calm him down a little by putting my hand on his shoulder, and rubbing it up and down his arm- like Mary Margret did once to calm me down.

"I think we can resume this conversation again, perhaps tomorrow, because I'm tired, and you must be too." I told him, as I started to gather up all of my stuff.

"Bye" I heard him say as he backed out of the office.

"Bye" I replied before the door shut.

Later… outside Mary Margret's apartment

"So that is Henry Mills" I said as I moved in closer for a better look.

I saw him picking up the dishes for Emma, and his two grandparents- Charming and Snow.

"No wonder why Regina cherishes that little boy so close to her heart" I thought. Maybe if I could get him out of the picture soon- I'll have my daughter back.

"Now time to see if that crocodile is still swimming or not" I said as I headed off to his store.


	4. Chapter 4: Grace

Chapter 4: Grace

It had been a day since I last talked with the Sheriff. I'm worrying that the authorities are too late to find her.

"Jefferson" she said to me as she gestured me to a chair near her desk.

"Sheriff Swan, this is taking too long, I have to find her"

"Jefferson, we are doing the best we can" she said as she slid a file over to me.

"So you've searched the whole town, and nothing?" I said as I started to feel myself fill with worry.

"No" I heard her say as I opened the case files. Not much new, everywhere checked nothing new.

"I'm Sorry Jefferson, I know how hard it is to lose your kid" she said with the nicest tone she ever used.

"Yeah, but you lost yours for a few weeks, I lost mine for 28 years" I uttered as I stormed out of the room. I wasn't going to take this anymore, If the authorities can't find Grace, then I will. So first I checked the Harbor- None. Then I checked the school- none. I lost all hope- where is she?

"Jefferson!" I heard a familiar voice say, it was the Sheriff, what did she want now?

"You can't just run off like that!" she uttered at me from a distance.

"I can, you don't know me!" I replied right back.

"Jefferson, please" I heard the fear in her voice and let her win this one.

She did that thing with her hand running down my arm again, which actually calmed me down a bit again. This time she asked if that did its effect- she smiled with glee when I told her it did.

"Thanks Emma, sorry I sort of tried to kill you" I told her as I started to feel guilty for my actions.

"No problem, you had a good reason too, If Henry had been in the same situation I would have done the same."

"What, hold a person and their mother at a gunpoint and force them to make a hat?" I said as she started to giggle after. I felt better after we shared a laugh; we started to walk by the harbor a few minutes later.

"I've got to go, duty calls" she said as she got up, and started heading back to her office.

"Bye, Emma" I told her as I started to get up as well.

"See you" she replied right back as she walked away into town.

"Papa, is that you?"I heard Grace's voice say, I thought it was my imagination, so I turned. I saw my daughter, my sweet Grace. She looked as healthy, sweet, and beautiful as I left her. "Grace!" I screamed as I opened my arms wide to hug her. I pulled her into a warm, hard embrace; I never wanted to let her go. "What happened, where did you go?'" I asked her as soon as I let her go.

"This Woman kidnapped me, purple robe, and found myself almost in the water.

"In the water, how did this happen?" I asked her immediately, I can't believe that she could have drowned.

"Once I got off the ship that I was bound in, the ship was invisible, held on for dear life papa!"

"It's Ok Grace, It's alright." I said to her, I could not believe what she had been through. I heard the fear in her voice, and saw the tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later, we reported this to Emma, who named the woman as Cora. Regina's Mother, no wonder why I sensed some resemblance when Grace descried this to her. I brought her home, to her real home, our home. I told her adopted parents, and they said Grace can stay with me as long as I needed.

A few hours later…

(In Grace's first person view)

I was staying with Papa tonight which was good. I never wanted to leave that warm hug that he left me. Henry and his real mother Emma came to visit. His Grandmother is a awesome cook, after our parents went inside, Henry and I enjoyed the pie his Grandmother made.

"Thanks, Henry" I told him as he finished up the pie on his plate.

"For what?" he asked while he poked a fork in his mouth trying to remove a piece of pie in his mouth.

"For getting my dad to see me again, you're a good friend Henry." I replied as I finished my pie as well.

I wasn't sure if what I saw was real, but as I was throwing my trash in the bin, Henry blushed while he smiled. "You're welcome" he told me as came up to the bin to throw his trash.

I'm not sure if this was one of the best ways to say thank you, but I kissed Henry on the cheek. Believe me I was blushing as hard as he did when I did that.

"So um….do you think you could help me with my Homework?" He asked me, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Henry, after what you did for me, I would gladly help you with your Homework." I said as I gladly accepted to help him with today's homework.

We started off with Math, which was of course not one of the easy subjects. "So do you subtract this, or do I have to turn it into simplest form?" Henry asked me unenthusiastically.

"No Henry, just subtract it."


	5. Chapter 5: Henry

Chapter 5:Henry

So it has been a few days since I returned to Papa. Henry is really sweet; I wonder why no one wants to be his friend.

He really is a good guy, he never had friends because he usually outcasts himself, so I'd thought what if I do something nice for him. It was settled, I could see the loneliness and emptiness whenever Henry is not with either of his parents.

"Hi Henry" I said to him as I ran up to him in the hallway.

"Hi" He replied as he passed me today's schedule.

"Two periods for science, well I guess I might as well deal with it." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe I could make you feel better by sitting by you at lunch?" I asked him

"Sure!" I could hear the excitement coming back into his voice.

After two periods of boring lessons about the human body, Henry and I went out to eat lunch at a table next to Ava and Nicholas.

"Hey Guys" Henry said to them as he pulled out his lunch out of his bag.

"Hi Henry" Ava replied to him, they weren't usually this nice to him when the curse was still active.

"Sorry if we never really talked to you" Nicholas said- Had he really talked? I've always thought he cant

"It's Ok, Hansel- I know it was just the curse."

Wow I think people are starting to warm up to Henry. Even though before they thought he was just the Mayor's kid who always read a fairytale story.

"Just call me Nicholas" Hansel said to him- "I'm kind of used to it" he said as he started to laugh.

"Don't call me Gretel either" said Ava right after.

"Ok, I'll call you guys' that." replied Henry.

We all shared a laugh talking over what we did when the curse was broken. Ava and Nicholas started to reconnect with their dad, who sounds like a pretty nice guy too. Henry told us about Emma and Mary Margret's adventures in the Enchanted Forest. The story was cool, especially the twist where Lancelot was actually Cora.

After Lunch I called Nicholas and Ava over, I just thanked them for opening up to Henry. Well it seems that Henry finally got himself some real friends.

"Thanks Grace, I couldn't have been happier thanks to you" He told me as we headed for the bus stop.

"No problem Henry" He was being such a gentleman; It made me blush a little.

"Bye" He said as he pulled me into a short hug, before crossing the street to meet his Grandfather.

I walked home to Papa's house; I did this week's Homework and ate the cake in the shape of a bunny he made.

"Thank you Papa" I said to him as he kissed my forehead as I lifted my spoon to eat.

This Saturday I went over to Henry's. I just thought that we could have fun for a while.

"Hello there" I said as I looked up at Henry's Grandfather.

"I'm here to see Henry" I told him

"Henry!" He yelled across the room, "Someone's come to see you!"

"Hi Grace!" he said to me as he ran up to the door.

"May I come in?" I asked politely to his Grandfather.

"Sure, Henry, shall I make Hot chocolate with cinnamon for you?" His Grandfather asked.

"Ok!" Henry said as he rushed me off to his room.

It wasn't what I expected, but it was alright Some of Henry's stuff was piled in the corner, and there was one bed.

"Not much, but all I need" Henry told me as he got me a chair.

"So… what brings you here?" He asked me as the hot chocolate came.

"Will there be anything else?" His Grandfather asked, I started to laugh when I saw that he was impersonating a butler with a cheap roll of toilet paper on his arm.

"No it's all good." Henry replied as he started to laugh too

"Enjoy your meal, sir, madam" His Grandfather said as he backed out of the room.

"So… I just wanted to come over for a bit" I said to him

"Huh?" He said- he must have forgotten the conversation we had before our drinks came in.

"You asked me a question." I explained.

"Oh, right" He said he started to remember.

"So what do you want to do" He asked as we finished up our hot chocolate.

"I don't know you're the master of the house" I told him.

"Well sure, but you're my guest." He replied back.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to a ball in the Enchanted Forest." I revealed to him

"Well then" he said as he slid off the bed, and got his book.

"What do you need that for?" I was curious, why would we need a book?

"For the ball!" he told me.

I still had no idea what Henry meant, so I just followed. Then I started to catch up- He went to the Ball of Cinderella's wedding! Henry needed to know how to dance, so he's looking in the book for directions.

"You don't need that." I said as I took the book and placed it gently on the floor. Something by accident must have happened because I thought that I left my hand on the bed, but no… It was on Henry's lap. When I looked up, I was dangerously close to his face, which made us both really red.

Henry was speechless, and I was too.

We were just both right next to each other like a fraction of an inch away from each other's face. I felt as If I went pale, and I felt my eyes rolling. I almost passed out; until I felt something catch my back and something warm catch my lips. Suddenly I started to feel better; I opened my eyes and saw Henry with his eyes closed as well.

I pushed him off me, had he just?

"Henry, whawhat happened"? I asked him as I started to regain consciousness.

"I used, I thought you were going to die…" Henry replied.

"What did you use? Because I'm not dead" I asked him again.

"True Love's Kiss, the one that breaks any curse" He explained

"B-bbut I wasn't cursed and tttrue love… Henry?" I said nervously, I felt like I was as red as blood.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to die, and I like –like you Grace"

I felt just as the same when our faces were close together again. But somehow then I felt better a few minutes later. Could I actually feel the same for Henry? I'm actually older than him, but because of the curse I stayed my normal age.

"I think I feel the same way" I said nervously, just a few minutes later I felt like I almost had a heart attack.

Somehow I think Henry did this to calm me down a bit. He put his hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it up and down my arm. Then he leaned forward, I saw his charming face a characteristic he must have gotten from his Grandfather. He leaned in forward to me and put his hand on my arm, held it there and kissed me again.

"Thanks Henry" I told him as I started to feel better.

"No problem, meet me at Granny's tomorrow?" He asked me.

"You've got it" I told him as I exited the room.

"Bye" I heard Henry say as I picked up my belongings.

"Bye" I said one last time to him as I exited his apartment.


End file.
